


cosmic irony.

by ohimonfire



Category: Gravity (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimonfire/pseuds/ohimonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what do you like most about being up here?" "the silence."-— it's funny how things turn on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cosmic irony.

There would have been a point where Ryan would've enjoyed the silence, embraced it. Silence is peaceful, uninterrupting. She could have gotten used to the absoluteness of space's quiet. 

But now Ryan can't stand the silence. Trapped in a cockpit and running out of oxygen, silence is the last thing she wants to hear. Silence is no longer peaceful. It's Kowalski floating off, the calm before the storm. Silence is the absence of hope. She's stranded outside the atmosphere with no hope of survival and she thinks she'll die in silence, at least. 

But she lulls herself to sleep with the crackling, spit-out noise of the radio. And maybe silence won't be the last thing she knows.


End file.
